Squawks the Parrot
Squawks the Parrot is a helpful Animal Buddy to the Kong Family who is apparently a parrot. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' Squawks made his glorious appearance in Donkey Kong Country as an Animal Buddy who only appeared in the level Torchlight Trouble. In this level, he aided Donkey and Diddy throughout their adventure to retrieve their bananas back from the maniacal King K. Rool by using a flashlight. He is the only Animal Buddy in the game to not have an Animal Token of its own. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/Land 2'' Squawks reappeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as, again, an Animal Buddy who this time aids Diddy and his girlfriend, Dixie to save Donkey from Kaptain K. Rool. In this game, he is relatively changed as he has grown major in size, is playable as he holds Diddy and Dixie on his talons as they wander throughout the level. He also possessed the ability to spit coconuts at enemies to defeat most of them. He first appears in the level Squawks' Shaft which appears to be named after himself. He cannot pass the No Animal Sign, an object introduced in the game. In a Squawks Animal Barrel, Diddy and Dixie can transform into Squawks. Instead of flying away when attacked, he drops a Kong. He also flies quicker without holding Kongs as they take up his weight of carrying stuff. Squawks also battles the boss King Zing and is the first Animal Buddy in the game to fight a boss. He reappears in Donkey Kong Land 2 where he is unchanged and, once again, aids the simians to save Donkey Kong. He also first appears in the level Squawks' Shaft again. ''Donkey Kong Country 3/Land III'' Squawks reappears in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III where he is unchanged and helps Dixie and Kiddy throughout their various adventures. He first appears in Springin' Spiders in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and in Minky Mischief in Donkey Kong Land III. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Squawks reappears in Donkey Kong 64 as a guide and ally to the five Kongs throughout the game. He also alerts Donkey Kong at the beginning of the game that King K. Rool stole the Golden Bananas and kidnapped Diddy, Tiny, Lanky and Chunky. He also lights up dark caves, much like he did in Donkey Kong Country and can carry Tiny in her talons if she is shrunk. Other Appearances Squawks makes a cameo appearance in Diddy Kong Racing DS where he went to the jungle to inform Diddy that Wizpig is taking over the island. Other than that, he does not appear again. Gallery Artwork File:Squawks Artwork - Donkey Kong Country.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:SquawksCountry.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:Squawks Artwork - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Sprites File:DKCSquawksSprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:DKC2SquawksSprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! File:DKL2SquawksSprite.png|''Donkey Kong Land 2/''Donkey Kong Land III Category:Donkey Kong Allies Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Animal Buddies Category:Playable Characters Category:Birds Category:Heroes